


News from Tirion

by silvertrails



Series: Warrior and Minstrel [18]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Omar comes to visit Maglor with news about his family.





	News from Tirion

**News from Tirion  
** By CC  
June, 2014 

The Valar and the Maiar belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, no profit made and no harm intended.

Omar is a Maia, and Salmar’s twin. He didn’t make it to The Silmarillion, but he can be found in The Lost Tales. 

* * *

The students crowding the café were as relaxed as always. Maglor looked at them with a wistful expression on his face. He would miss them, but it was time to leave Holloway. He had been teaching in this university for over two decades, and everyone was starting to ask him if he’d found the fountain of eternal youth. It was time to disappear, maybe pretend to move to France, and spend his “last days” there. When the time came, he would come back to London and take the courses again, and one day he would be a professor, like his “father” was. He sighed, wondering what Fëanor would think about this. 

It had been so long since Maedhros died and Maglor decided to stay in Middle-earth. He could have returned, stand trial for his crimes and take whatever punishment the Valar would see fit to put on him. He could have returned and see his mother, and maybe once his punishment was over, wait for his brothers to come out of the Halls. He could have, but he had not been ready to ask forgiveness, not after Maedhros had thrown himself into the fire. The Valar could have stopped him, but they did nothing. 

“Maglor, are you all right?”

Maglor blinked and smiled apologetically. “I am sorry, Omar. I was not expecting to see you today, and the past came back with too many memories. It’s been a long time since you have walked these lands.”

Omar smiled. He was dressed in modern clothes, long dark hair held back at the nape of his neck. He could pass as a student. Actually, he had attended Maglor’s last lecture on the imperialism of free trade. 

“I would have returned sooner, but Lord Ulmo believes that it is not good for me to walk in the lands of Men too often.”

“And he is right,” Maglor said. He took a sip of his coffee. “So tell me, why are you here? You know I am glad to see you, but I can see this is not a social visit.”

Omar nodded. “You are right. I have news.”

“Tell me.”

“Caranthir is out of the Halls at last.”

Maglor closed his eyes briefly. “I’m glad. Is he… is he all right?”

“It seems so. He has accepted King Arafinwë’s rule, and now lives alone in a house not too far from you parents’ old dwelling. She is well too,” Omar added before Maglor could ask. “I have seen Nerdanel and Caranthir walking around the city.”

“That is good news, but there is more, and it is not good. I know you, Omar. Tell me the rest.”

“Maybe we should go to your apartment.”

“Are the news that bad?”

“I do not know…”

“Then tell me already. We can leave if necessary.”

Omar nodded. “It is about Isilmë. She has asked the Valar to dissolve your bonds of marriage.”

Maglor stilled. Isilmë, his beautiful wife, was finally deserting him. It was only fair, he mused. After all, it had been his fault that their marriage was over a few weeks after taking their vows. How could he have known? It had been a surprise for him too. 

“Will the Valar grant her wish?” he asked.

“I do not know, but they want to hear your voice too. They want to know if you agree with her reasons.”

“And she told them…?”

Omar looked down. “Yes, she did.”

“Our vows were taken for life, but then I was not the Elf she fell in love with. Maybe that is why the Valar…”

“You have been the same Elf all your life, Maglor. You simply did not know, and it was my fault too. I should have been more careful.”

Maglor grabbed Omar’s hand and squeezed it lightly. “It was not your fault, my friend. I am glad that Niéliqui understood that your love for her was far more important to you than---”

“My love for you is important too, Maglor, but I chose to be with her, and you would have chosen to be with Isilmë had you known.”

“I’m not so certain,” Maglor said. An image of Daeron came to his mind. He shook his head. “Tell the Valar that I free Isilmë from our marriage vows, if that is possible. It will not be me the one to stand on her way.”

“All right,” Omar said. “Maglor, I can stay for a few days. Lord Ulmo has granted his permission.”

“What about Niéliqui?”

“She knows I love her. She understands that we are friends.”

Maglor smiled, feeling tired all of a sudden. “Then let’s have dinner at the Boathouse, and then come home with me. I will leave here soon. It will be good to have company.”

Omar smiled. They stood and left the café, and soon they were heading to Maglor’s apartment. He was sad, but he was at peace. He should never have married Isilmë if he was also attracted to Omar. He hadn’t understood his feelings back then. Being Omar a Maia, and one who sang with an unearthly beautiful voice, Maglor had believed his feelings to be of a different sort. He had been the one to kiss Omar, and that was unforgivable. Maglor only hoped that the Valar granted Isilmë’s petition and dissolve their marriage bonds. She deserved better than being the wife of an outcast.


End file.
